


Прикоснуться к единорогу

by FossRozalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossRozalia/pseuds/FossRozalia
Summary: Но Поттер все еще ждал объяснений. И Драко верил, что он не будет распространять слухи о странной просьбе профессора Малфоя. - В последнее время меня преследуют единороги, - прошептал Драко. – Они приходят к моему дому по ночам, а днем выходят, когда я веду занятия возле Запретного леса. - Я думал, единороги предпочитают прикосновения женской руки.





	Прикоснуться к единорогу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Touch a Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216366) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



Драко дважды хлопнул в ладоши. Крап подбежал к нему, сделал аккуратное сальто в воздухе и опустился ему на плечо, яростно виляя раздвоенным хвостом. Половина класса ахнула и зааплодировала. Щенок крапа, Тейлор, весело взвыл и высунул язык. Драко почесал его за ухом, что заставило щенка занервничать, и парню пришлось поднять и осторожно опустить животное на землю. Последнее, чего он хотел, испортить одежду из-за слишком взволнованного Тейлора.  
\- Итак, вы будете учить крапа повиноваться вашим командам, - произнес он.  
Ученики склонились над своими свитками и усердно писали. Драко изучал тех, кто сидел сзади, чтобы быть уверенным, что они записывают, а не хихикают друг с другом о квиддиче. Но нет, они делали заметки, как и остальные. Поскольку последний экзамен по «Уходу за магическими существами» был завершен, Драко обучал взаимодействию с животным, которое они изучали и которое привлекло больше всего внимания. Драко подозревал, что замешательство учеников было частью боязни боли. Крап не может причинить вред, укусив, как мог бы молодой дракон.  
Драко сделал шаг вперед, заставив полы мантии взметнуться, и привлек внимание своих учеников. Как и Хагрид, он проводил занятия на открытом воздухе, так проще всего было получить доступ к некоторым из существ и избежать неудобств, связанных с кормом и фекалиями животных. Большую часть времени Драко наслаждался свежим воздухом, гуляющим по лицу, солнечным светом или дождем. Несколько месяцев, проведенных в Азкабане, научили его ценить открытое пространство.  
Но были и недостатки в обучении за пределами безопасных стен Хогвартса, и Драко заметил один из них за мгновение до того, как ученики ахнули и громко прошептали:   
\- Профессор!  
\- Да, я вижу, - огрызнулся Драко и обернулся.   
Единорог, двигавшийся к нему по полю из тумана у кромки Запретного леса, остановился и приподнял копыто. Он был настолько белым, что у Драко заболели глаза от контраста с зеленым полем, а золотые копыта вспыхнули, как солнце. Но Драко уже перестал видеть их красоту, учитывая проблемы, что приносят эти существа. В течение последних нескольких недель он восхищался их невероятной привлекательностью, но его ученики и другие сотрудники начали задумываться об этом.  
Драко не хотел, чтобы они размышляли о том, почему к двадцатипятилетнему мужчине единороги слетаются, как мухи на мед.  
\- Уходи, - твердо произнес он.   
Единороги пугливы и обидчивы. Драко уже спугнул нескольких из них, просто прикрикнув или угрожающе понизив голос. Но в последнее время они становились все более смелыми, что определенно доставляло неудобства. Ноздри единорога трепетали, бледная плоть серебрилась, и существо издало длинный, низкий, но в то же время звонкий звук.   
Драко наклонился и поднял камень. Единорог долго смотрел на него своими сияющими глазами, словно уверенный, что волшебник камня не бросит. Когда Драко замахнулся, свет от рога и гривы ослепил его, и единорог сбежал. Несколько учеников из класса вздохнули. Сегодня у Драко были третьегодки Гриффиндора и Хаффлапаффа. «Конечно», - с отвращением подумал он.  
\- Единороги чувствительны к угрозам насилия, - объяснил он, игнорируя разочарованные взгляды на лицах половины класса. – Если когда-нибудь ночью встретите единорога в Запретном лесу и захотите, чтобы он оставил вас в покое, просто напугайте его.  
\- Но почему мы захотим, чтобы он отстал от нас? – высокая девушка с волосами цвета соломы, прищурившись, подняла руку и заговорила без разрешения Драко. – Мне бы понравилось, если б ко мне подошел единорог.  
\- Вы захотите, - твердо произнес волшебник. – Единороги опасны, даже если прекрасны, мисс Соланж. Если вдруг вы окажетесь между кобылой и ее жеребенком, она может напасть на вас, даже если вы ничем ей не угрожали.   
\- Я так не думаю, - мисс Соланж задрала носик. Драко понял, что презирает ее за то, как она похожа на него самого во время второго года. – Единороги тянутся к девам, красивым и невинным. Это каждому известно.  
\- Я ваш профессор, - осадил ее Драко, оправив преподавательскую мантию. – И я думаю, что знаю больше, чем вы, - ему не хотелось вызвать слухи о своей невинности. Он повернулся к крапу. – Кто готов показать мне, что узнал на прошлой неделе об обучении крапа?  
*  
Около полуночи кто-то постучал в дверь его дома. Нахмурившись, Драко поднялся и вышел из дальней комнаты, где обычно сидел и проверял эссе. Только что-то чрезвычайное заставит прийти к нему в такой поздний час. Возможно, оборотень напал на ученика. Этой ночью было полнолуние, и всегда попадаются идиоты, решившие в поисках приключений идти в Запретный лес и наткнувшиеся на стаю.   
Дом Драко заменил сломанную лачугу, в которой жил Хагрид, после того, как тому удалось выйти в отставку и уехать в Румынию к Чарли Уизли. Драко гордился прочными стенами из идеально соединенных досок, полированными камнями, сохранявшими тепло благодаря специальным чарам, и мебелью, которая выглядела достаточной старой, чтобы соответствовать стилю дома, оставаясь при этом комфортной. В конце концов он сам проделал большую часть работы по строительству этого дома.   
Волшебник открыл дверь и обнаружил прислонившегося к дверному косяку Гарри Поттера.   
\- Привет, Малфой, - весело поприветствовал Поттер. Приоткрытая дверь осветила его улыбку. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не занят эссе. В конце концов не в вечер же пятницы, - он заглянул через плечо Драко в дом и тряхнул головой. – Увы, именно этим ты и занят, - парень повернулся, и его улыбка стала еще шире.  
\- Не твое дело, - прошипел Драко.   
Поттер был проклятием его жизни, когда единороги с успехом не выполняли эту же роль. По просьбе директора МакГонагалл этот мерзавец вернулся в Хогвартс, чтобы читать еженедельные лекции по различным аспектам «Защиты от темных искусств» для желающих. Проклятие, из-за которого преподаватель защиты не задерживался больше года, все еще было в силе, но МакГонагалл считала, что можно обойти его при помощи кого-то, приходящего со стороны, чья основная работа была в Министерстве.  
Драко горячо надеялся, что ей это не удастся. Его жизнь стала бы намного проще, если бы Поттер ушел в конце года.  
\- Конечно, я занят ими. Это одна из обязанностей профессоров, работающих полный рабочий день, хотя я понимаю, почему ты этого не знал.  
Поттер отказался задавать какие-либо эссе, предпочитая основывать свои занятия исключительно на практических демонстрациях. Студенты терпели неудачи, не зная, как защитить себя от внезапных атак. Предположительно, информация о защите была в сухих лекциях Поттера, но как можно было делать заметки, когда Спаситель всего волшебного мира рассказывал о шалостях гриффиндорцев, о том, как скрывался в лесу в последний год войны, или о любых других примерах, иллюстрировавших изучаемый материал.   
Конечно же ученики все равно его обожали. Это была жизнь Поттера.  
\- Но в вечер пятницы? – Поттер повернулся, демонстрируя профиль, и понизил голос. – Но тебе не нужно делать это именно сейчас, - он потянулся и из-за спины вытащил бутылку «Огненного». – У меня есть ликер, которым просто необходимо поделиться.  
Драко стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки за спиной, чего Поттер видеть не мог. В этом-то и проблема бывшего гриффиндорца. Он поступал так, будто для него абсолютно нормально хотеть трахнуть Драко, или встречаться с ним, или любое другое скучное желание гриффов. Он не помнил, что семь лет назад они были врагами, что Драко провел несколько месяцев в Азкабане, потому что убедить Визенгамот в его невиновности было почти невозможно. Он вел себя так, словно все можно было бы забыть, если просто не думать об этом. Но Драко не игнорировал реальность.  
\- Я придирчив к компании, в которой собираюсь напиться, - отозвался Драко и собрался захлопнуть дверь.  
Поттер конечно же успел поставить ногу так, чтобы сделать это было бы невозможно.   
\- Пойдем, Драко, - позвал он, понизив голос. Драко почувствовал, как по коже пробегает колючая дрожь. Если бы Поттер был не Поттером, который всегда оставался вне досягаемости, Драко был бы заинтересован. – Что в действительности отталкивает тебя от меня? Я приглашал тебя на всевозможные свидания, а ты отказываешься даже прогуляться со мной у озера. Я не оскорблял тебя, у тебя нет партнера, и ты не сказал мне уходить, потому что ты натурал. Какова реальная причина, по которой ты требуешь оставить тебя в покое?  
Драко вдруг рассмеялся. Он хотел остановиться, но не мог, поэтому, облокотившись о дверной косяк, продолжал хохотать. Поттер не выглядел недовольным, и Драко понял, что сам приблизился к нему так, как гриффиндорец никогда не пытался. Малфой зашипел и отшатнулся, резко замолчав.  
\- Я был Пожирателем Смерти, - сказал Драко. – А теперь я профессор по уходу за магическими существами в Хогвартсе. Ты такой, каким был всегда. Спаситель. Это разумно?  
\- Честно говоря, нет, - Поттер поправил очки. Драко не понимал, почему он просто не купит другие, более подходящие. – Не кажется разумным, что ты говоришь о себе как о Пожирателе, хотя я знаю, ты никогда не хотел служить Волдеморту.  
\- Скажи это Визенгамоту, - вздрогнув от прозвучавшего имени, отозвался он. Почему Поттер хочет быть с кем-то, кто вздрагивает от одного только имени.  
\- Я это и сделал. Причем несколько раз. И это был один из факторов, позволяющих тебе наконец выйти на свободу. Единственное, чем я горжусь, - ноздри Поттера затрепетали от злости на Визенгамот за то, что так долго держали Драко в камере, но это мгновенно прошло. – Но… ты говоришь так, будто считаешь, что должен мне.  
\- Все обязаны Спасителю, - быстро сказал Драко.  
Поттер раздраженно повел плечами и головой, как будто избегал комплимент, который слышал много раз. Драко усмехнулся. Он понимал политическую и социальную власть своеобразного титула Поттера, даже если идиот его не ценил. Это был один из способов игнорировать реальность. Он не забудет, кем Поттер был и кем стал.  
\- Никто не обязан, - отозвался Поттер. – И особенно ты.  
Рот Драко скривился, он не мог придумать ответ. Он кашлянул и покачал головой.  
\- Ты так никогда и не думал о себе, - сказал Поттер. – Ты всегда считал себя равным мне. Тебе никогда не удавалось подловить меня, но это не имело значения, ты продолжал двигаться дальше, - он сделал паузу и подошел так близко, что у Драко перехватило дыхание. – Таким был мальчик, которого я знал, - прошептал Поттер, - и человек, найти которого я пришел сюда.  
Драко отвернулся. Он не мог думать о кровавых вещах, поэтому молчал. Обычно это заставляло людей отступить.  
То же самое произошло и на этот раз, но в отличие от остальных Поттер не проклинал и не выражал протест. Он отступил назад, сузив глаза и задумчиво кивнув головой.  
\- Ты еще не веришь мне. Я не виню тебя. Но я обещаю доказать, что хочу тебя и что ты достоин меня.  
Он повернулся и ушел, прежде чем Драко успел придумать причины, чтобы навсегда оттолкнуть парня.  
Драко уставился на него, сердце билось так сильно, что, казалось, слышны были его удары. На мгновение он почувствовал покалывание в конечностях, как раньше, когда придумывал новый план.   
Драко снова вспомнил первую страницу своего первого после освобождения выпуска Пророка, на которой была фотография поднявшегося в небо и поймавшего снитч Поттера. Он светился даже во время этого простого движения и был естественно изящным. Тогда Драко понял, как далеко от отброшен в мире, где Поттер был стандартом красоты и достоинства.  
Урок был получен, никогда не забывался.  
Волшебник закрывал дверь, но его привлек низкий звук. Когда он повернул голову, увидел единорога, наблюдавшего за ним из-за угла карниза. Полоски теней от его света шевелились, как тени листьев под солнцем.  
\- Уходи и оставь меня в покое, - резко прошептал Драко те же слова, которые хотел бы сказать и Поттеру, а затем захлопнул дверь своего дома. Он прислонился к ней, наклонив голову. Грудь его вздымалась, он считал до десяти, усложнив подсчет французским.  
Руководители школы доверились ему после войны, когда приняли его в качестве профессора несмотря на протесты родителей некоторых школьников. Он был бы справедливым для своих учеников независимо от того, что с ним случилось. Только этим он сейчас обладал.  
*  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Малфой.  
Драко хмыкнул, садясь за главный стол, потому что чувствовал горящий взгляд Поттера в трех местах от него. Затем он вспомнил ожидающий взгляд директора.  
\- Доброго утра, директор, - вежливо отозвался он и взял вилку, чтобы приступить к яичнице.  
Поттер продолжал смотреть на него. Директор не делала вид, словно не замечает, но она была лучше Дамблдора, не вмешиваясь, пока не придет время.  
Драко с трудом проглотил яичницу. Стоило ему подумать о Дамблдоре, чтобы напомнить себе об одной из самых худших ошибок, хотя день только начался.   
Ему хотелось сломать вилку и сбежать, но он сидел рядом с МакГонагалл, и это был не вариант. Она сразу заметила и спросила о состоянии здоровья. И Драко понимал причину. Больной профессор не должен быть с учениками, и весь график должен сместиться, если он заболел, так как кто-то другой из профессоров забрал бы его занятия.  
\- Все хорошо, мистер Малфой?  
Он позволил себе немного позаблуждаться, будто слышал тень беспокойства в ее тоне. На этот раз он заставил себя улыбнуться и откусить бекон. А комок в горле при воспоминании о Дамблдоре ничего не значил. Он должен есть, не так ли? Он обязан поддерживать силы. Его родители много принесли в жертву, чтобы он был здесь, в частности деньги, достоинство, время. Они сражались, чтобы уберечь его от Азкабана, а для отца это стоило жизни. Люциус умер через два года после войны, измотанный трудом и заражением легких, заработанным в камере.  
\- Да, благодарю, директор, - отозвался он, прожевав бекон. – Я плохо спал прошлой ночью.  
\- Почему?  
Драко застыл. Как он мог быть настолько небрежным, позволив Поттеру подойти и не почувствовав его вовремя, чтобы ускользнуть. Он мог бы оправдаться, но ему не нравилось лгать МакГонагалл. Больше нет.  
\- Я уверен, ты можешь догадаться, - спокойно сказал он, глядя вперед. – У тебя, должно быть, были дурные сны в свое время.  
На их пятом курсе пролетели слухи о том, что у Поттера странная связь с сознанием Темного Лорда. Это должно было оскорбить настолько, чтобы он отступил.  
\- Были, - голос Поттера стал глубже и мягче, но на этот раз Драко не думал, что тот пытается обольстить его. Казалось, он пытался что-то сказать ему. Драко не знал, что именно, но собирался выяснить.  
Он сдвинул свой стул, заставив Поттера отойти, если он хотел избежать удара, и кивнул директору.  
\- Спасибо за беспокойство, - произнес он и вышел из Большого зала.  
Поттер последовал за ним так тихо, что плечи Драко напряглись. В любой момент он мог сказать что-то оскорбительное или это мог быть еще один раздражающий сексуальный подкат. Почему еще он хотел бы остаться с ним наедине?  
Когда Поттер положил руку ему на плечо еще до того, как они вышли из Хогвартса, Драко с облегчением развернулся. Вот оно, еще одно назойливое, замаскированное оскорбление, без которого он не мог отказаться от спокойного общения с гриффиндорцем.  
\- Кажется, я слишком сильно надавил на тебя, - сказал Поттер, глаза его были зелеными и ясными. На губах была усмешка, но Драко не знал отчего. Неужели он понял, что Драко недостаточно хорош для него? – Ты ясно дал понять, что не хочешь сочувствия, но это не правда. Не так ли? Ты не хочешь жалости. И единственный человек, от которого ты не хочешь сочувствия, - это я, - Драко вздрогнул и кивнул. – Если передумаешь, свяжись со мной. Я бы хотел стать твоим любовником.  
Драко сглотнул.  
\- Разве не слишком много усилий, ради шутки?  
\- Никаких шуток, - ответил Поттер с полным спокойствием. – Я хочу тебя уже давно.  
\- Почему? – Драко откинул волосы со лба. Он посмотрел на солнце, потому что все было легче, чем встречаться глазами с Поттером прямо сейчас. – Я сказал тебе, Спаситель…  
\- Пожалуйста, не называй меня так, - его голос был нежным, но твердым. От такого странного сочетания Драко вздрогнул. – Я ненавижу это.  
\- Ты по-прежнему слишком хорош для меня, - прошептал Драко. – Ты должен это знать. Это правда.  
Поттер протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Драко поднял глаза, но ему удалось не сводить взгляд с переносицы парня.  
\- Существуют разные варианты правды. Кажется, ты забыл это, - лицо Поттера сместилось, и Драко поспешно отвел взгляд, прежде чем их глаза могли бы встретиться. Голос волшебника оставался нежным, а не разочарованным. – Я хочу тебя, потому что считаю тебя красивым, но я люблю тебя за то, что ты пережил. Я бы не стал обвинять тебя, если бы ты после всего случившегося зарылся в своем мэноре, как крот. Но ты этого не сделал. Ты даже осмелился вернуться в Хогвартс, в место, которое хранит болезненные воспоминания. Я восхищаюсь храбростью и способностью жить дальше.  
Драко сглотнул и не нашел слов.  
Поттер молча смотрел на него. Он слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Я буду возвращаться каждую неделю, вдруг ты захочешь поговорить.  
Длинным шагом он направился к воротам школы.  
Драко понял, что это было в субботу утром, и Поттер, читавший лекции по пятницам, должен был быть в своей постели. Парень моргнул и коснулся затылка. Мир медленно вращался вокруг него, истины меняли свои привычные места.  
Нет. Не истины.  
Драко подождал, пока Поттер не исчезнет, чтобы идти домой. Конечно, он поглядывал через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что никто не наблюдает за ним. Но лужайка была спокойной и красивой под весенним солнцем после хорошего дождя.  
*  
Шепот поднялся на занятии в понедельник, которое Драко вел у пятого года рейвенкловцев и слизеринцев с преобладающим количеством мальчиков. На этот раз волшебник проигнорировал появление единорога и спокойно продолжил читать лекцию о различных свойствах крови сфинкса. Сам сфинкс, покрытый специальными чарами для демонстрации на уроке, наблюдал с улыбкой, но никак не комментировал.  
Но школьникам было интересно.  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что единороги появляются, когда наши занятия проходят возле леса?  
\- Возможно, профессор помог вырастить жеребенка, и тот просто любит бывать рядом с ним.  
Это была Клара Омбрид, слизеринка, которую Драко отметил как самую умную пятигодку. Она часто отказывалась верить сплетням и оказывала успокаивающее влияние на сверстников, склонных верить любому захватывающему слуху.   
\- Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он выращивал какого-нибудь единорога.  
А это Эдгар Хайнц, мальчик с Рейвенкло, не такой умный, каким себя считает.  
\- А мы бы услышали. Хогвартс – небольшая школа, чтобы что-то сошло с рук, - с горечью в голосе добавил он.  
Драко старался не усмехаться. Филиус поймал мальчика, пытающегося проклясть слизеринца на Древних рунах. И парень не мог перестать думать, что чистка котлов у Слизнорта была не совсем справедливым наказанием.  
\- Может быть, он просто любит его, - нетерпеливым тоном предположила Омбрид.  
\- Но единорогам нравятся девушки, - возразил Феликс Лоуренс, тоже слизеринец и бывший ухажер Омбрид. Он похоже верил, что сможет покорить ее, если будет шумным и неприятным. – Точнее молодые девушки. Их заманивают девушками, не так ли?  
\- Когда охотились на них, да. Тихо.  
\- Нет, не думаю, что смогу, - не прекратил Лоуренс. – Интересно, скажи, Хайнц.  
\- Это так, - сразу согласился Хайнц. – Что общего у девицы и мужчины-профессора? Я имею в виду, он старше. Единороги не могут искать его так же, как ищут молоденьких девушек. Он же не молод.  
Теперь Драко почувствовал на себе хитрые взгляды. Он практически мог услышать, как они думают, мог чувствовать, какая мысль закрепляется.   
Он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы развернуться, приподнять бровь и произнести:  
\- Хайнц, Лоуренс, кажется, у вас любопытная дискуссия. Скажите мне, какая особенность сфинксов больше всего вас заинтересовала?  
Лицо Лоуренса застыло. Хайнц, желая похвастаться своими знаниями, поднялся и смело ответил:  
\- Как они задают загадки, сэр.  
\- И почему? – спросил Драко. Лекция о загадках была на прошлой неделе. В этот раз они обсуждали анатомию сфинксов, способы размножения и теории их происхождения, ну и свойства крови, ко всему прочему. – Как это связано со строением хвоста сфинкса?  
В одно мгновение Хайнц застыл так же, как и друг.  
\- Я не знаю, сэр.  
Драко кивнул.  
\- Обращайте внимание на материал лекций, которые вы посещаете, - ровно сказал он и отвернулся, чтобы продолжить занятие.  
Хайнц и Лоуренс смотрели на него, а Омбрид благодарно улыбнулась. Драко спиной почувствовал теплое дыхание единорога.  
Волшебник говорил спокойно, держался прямо и твердо. Он профессионал. Он лучший учитель по «Уходу за магическими существами» в истории Хогвартса, потому что поклялся себе быть таким.  
*  
В ту ночь в уединении своего дома он позволил себе сломаться. Драко сидел в кресле и крепко сжимал кулаки, ногти впились в кожу до крови.  
Он скрывал чувства так долго, хорошо и тщательно. Он мог бы прятать их всю оставшуюся жизнь, если бы эти чертовы единороги не появлялись.  
Что общего у девицы и мужчины-профессора?  
Драко никогда серьезно не думал о проблемах, связанных с девственностью, пока не появились единороги. Вскоре после освобождения из Азкабана он понял, что не может кому-нибудь доверять настолько, чтобы заняться сексом. Тогда он напился старинным вином из коллекции отца. Проснувшись утром, он продолжил жить. Он решил изучать магических существ, потому что МакГонагалл говорила о желании Хагрида заняться чем-то другим, потому что Хогвартс закрыт от мира эксцентричных газетчиков.   
Драко нужно было такое место.  
Поттер думает, что он храбрый? Он не такой. Драко знал, что не далеко ушел от того испуганного мальчика, который пытался убить своего директора из-за угроз Темного Лорда. Он все еще не знал, что делать, кроме как полагаться на самого себя, не хотел принимать помощь. Он вернулся в Хогвартс просто потому, что не было других вариантов. Драко не думал, что может быть счастливым, не после Азкабана и смерти отца. Парень думал только о том, чтобы быть в безопасности.   
Гриффиндорец никогда не полюбит его, если узнает. Никто такой, как Поттер, дышащий мужеством, не подумает, что Драко с трудом встает с постели по утрам. Реальная сила – смотреть в глаза темным волшебникам и неколебимо держать палочку в руках, как аврор-Поттер.  
Если бы он был сильным, то не боялся бы сплетен учеников. Но он боится.  
Драко закрыл глаза. По его мнению, слухи распространяются, как проказа. Старшеклассники косились на него и криво улыбались, а ученики помладше перенимали сплетни от них и начинали хихикать при виде единорога. Его авторитет преподавателя будет подорван. Секс и профессор должны существовать раздельно.   
Малфой осознавал, что некоторые люди посчитают его глупым из-за таких опасений. Но он заставляет себя смотреть правде в глаза.  
«Итак, каков мой выбор? Прогнать единорогов? Я до сих пор не нашел способа сделать это».   
Драко внимательно прочел каждую книгу о единорогах, доступную ему как профессору по уходу. Если бы он нашел способ избавиться от единорогов навсегда… Но конечно же, единороги – воплощение красоты и невинности, как пишется в каждой книге. Основная цель была в привлечении этих существ хотя бы для того, чтобы собрать ценные ингредиенты для зелий.  
«Игнорировать их и продолжать преподавать, как раньше?»  
Но он не мог, не теперь, когда появились подозрения. В конце концов авторитет его подорвется, другие профессора услышат об этом, кто-то из учеников расскажет родителям, и тогда сплетня станет достоянием общественности. Драко не выдержит новой публичной огласки, вспышки камер и громогласные вопросы были его пыткой.  
Это была еще одна причина, почему между ним и Поттером не могло быть никаких отношений. Он не мог встречаться с знаменитостью.  
У Драко перехватило дыхание, а глаза расширились.  
Поттер.  
Разве он ему доверяет?  
Еще раньше Драко разозлился бы на такой вопрос, но после субботней речи Поттера этот вопрос вызвал дрожь. Он был искренним. Поттер показал свое доверие. И если Драко вздумает пойти к журналистам и рассказать о желании героя встречаться с бывшим Пожирателем, то будет встречен смехом и большим количеством новостей о Спасителе.  
Возможно, гриффиндорец смог бы избавить Драко от проблем. Быть может сам он сможет смириться с чужой близостью на одну ночь. Он не пытался раньше, потому что не было необходимости.  
«Он же хочет меня, не так ли? Это его шанс. Если я предложу ему переспать со мной, то он должен согласиться».  
Драко поднялся на дрожащие ноги, но ему пришлось снова сесть и закрыть глаза.  
Все думали, что после того, как из Азкабана ушли дементоры, в тюрьме стало проще и легче. Но они понятия не имели, что люди могут быть еще хуже.  
«Ты такой милый, Малфой».  
«Знаешь, как я хотел бы тебе присунуть?»  
«Ты одинок? Хочешь, чтобы с твоей палочкой поиграли?»  
Драко сжал зубы. Хватит. В самом деле, его не насиловали. Было глупо позволять себе бояться секса из-за угроз. В нем боролись стыд и ненависть к себе при таких воспоминаниях.  
Почему он не может быть достаточно сильным, достаточно хорошим? Куда делась вся его уверенность? Драко понимал, что прежним уже никогда не будет, и он должен это принять, хотя это так сложно.  
Наконец он смог встать. Не все его навыки зельеварения испарились в камере, правда память с прежней не сравнится: слишком много вещей, которые он хочет забыть. Он знал одно зелье, которое могло бы сделать его уверенным и жаждущим такого опыта. Драко сварит состав, отправится домой к Поттеру и, когда тот отвлечется, проглотит.  
Он сделает это, даже если ему потребуется искусственная помощь.  
*  
Дом Поттера находился в маленькой деревушке к северу от Лондона. Драко знал координаты этого места из записки, которую пару недель назад принесла холеная рыжевато-коричневая сова. Волшебник стоял в тени дома и долго смотрел на него. Дом был каменный, покрытый плющом. Каменные же столбы забора были выкрашены в белый цвет, на дверях висел венок из остролиста и тиса. Даже тени, отбрасываемые домом, были яркими, безукоризненными и косыми, как в день летнего солнцестояния.  
Конечно. Поттер жил в таком доме, принадлежащем к совершенному, нетронутому злом миру. Драко долго размышлял, не вернуться ли ему в Хогвартс. Сплетни учеников и откровенные вопросы сейчас казались проще, чем встреча с Поттером.  
Но потом он вспомнил осаждающих его единорогов и заставил себя довериться своему же зелью. Он пересек улицу, не обращая внимания на колыхание штор у соседских домов, и постучался.  
Поттер открыл дверь и встретил его такой счастливой улыбкой, что Драко вздрогнул. Но смог замаскировать дрожь под ухмылкой, которая, как он надеялся, была достаточно кокетливой.  
\- Добрый вечер, - понизил голос Драко, как прежде делал сам Поттер. – Я решил ответить на твое приглашение.  
\- И я рад этому, - Поттер за руку втянул его в дом. Драко оглядел занимающий половину комнаты камин, широкие столы с кучей свитков и тяжелую мебель, а после перевел взгляд на хозяина дома. Он здесь, чтобы трахнуть этого парня, а не для восхищения его домом. Поттер сиял так, словно ни о чем не догадывался. – Выпьешь?  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь о выпивке, а не о сексе, - протянул Драко. Он думал, что такую фразу с легкостью смог бы сказать несколько лет назад. На пятом году, например. На шестом он был слишком занят, и получается так, что его познания о сексе, как у пятнадцатилетнего подростка. Драко наклонился вперед и прижал плечи парня к стене. Пузырек с зельем качнулся в кармане и звякнул, но вряд ли Поттер слышал или что-то почувствовал. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, а рот – слегка приоткрыт. – Я думал, ты хочешь меня, - продолжил Драко.  
\- Да, - Поттер протянул руки и опустил их на талию парня. Драко вздрогнул, но напомнил себе о его недавних словах. Поттер несмотря ни на что все еще гриффиндорец и не делал ничего болезненного. Голос парня был тихим и глубоким, от него по телу пробежало возбуждение, которое было бы приятнее, если бы не было вызвано необходимостью. – Но я думал, что ты не захочешь торопиться.  
\- Почему? – Драко придвинулся вперед и втиснул колено между ног Поттера, вздрогнув при ощущении чужой эрекции. Будет больно? Он должен убедиться, что Поттер лишит его девственности этим вечером. – Когда я хочу чего-то, то иду вперед, совсем как гриффиндорец.  
\- Я не был гриффиндорцем уже много лет, - прошептал Поттер и коснулся уголка губ Драко. Это оказалось не так плохо, и Драко откинул голову, вздрагивая от прикосновений волшебника. – Но я и правда хочу тебя… Ты не показывал своего желания. Что изменилось?  
\- Может быть мысли о том, как хорош ты в постели, - ухмыльнулся Драко. Он все еще мог сделать это, ну или думал, что сможет. – А может я просто давно не ощущал на себе вес чужого тела и чей-то член в себе?  
Он нетерпеливо потянулся к поясу Поттера и, отойдя, начал вытаскивать его из брюк. Руки дрожали.  
\- Подожди.  
Драко чуть не застонал от разочарования. Поттер поймал его запястья и удерживал, серьезно глядя на него.  
«Мерлин, неужели необходимо чинить препятствия в самый неподходящий момент?»  
\- Что? – огрызнулся Драко.  
\- Я хочу от тебя не просто секса, - произнес Поттер, как настоящий хаффлпаффец, и покрылся румянцем. – Я хочу большего. А ты хочешь просто секс? Ты просто проведешь со мной ночь, а после больше не появишься на моем пороге?  
Поттер вздохнул.  
\- Думаю, так и есть. Может быть ты слишком много выпил или хотел посмотреть на мою реакцию, - он сжал запястья Драко. – Правда в том, что я хочу больше, чем секс на одну ночь. Мне жаль, если тебе нужна свобода, но мне нужно больше, - он улыбнулся, но глаза оставались серьезными. – Я смирился, когда Джинни бросила меня и не позволила использовать себя в качестве буфера между мной и остальным миром. И я не позволю тебе так же использовать меня.  
Драко закрыл глаза и запретил себе плакать. Но все равно он начал дрожать. Парень попытался увеличить расстояние между ними, но его плечи ударились о тяжелую книжную полку.  
Его последним шансом был Поттер. Где Драко найдет кого-то другого, кто трахнет его и не будет распространяться об этом? Что будет, если на следующем занятии снова явится единорог? Кому и что наболтали Хайнц и Лоуренс, учитывая их злость на Драко?  
\- Драко! Драко! Все в порядке.  
Руки Поттера все еще обхватывали его талию, но ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходилось, они не обещали избавления от девственности. Драко вздрогнул и потянулся к гриффиндорцу, слезы потекли из покрасневших глаз.  
Поттер повернулся, и Драко понял, что уткнулся лицом в чужое плечо, ухом касаясь губ парня.   
\- Я не знаю, что происходит, но думаю, тебе стоит выпить чаю. Давай, - прошептал Поттер.  
После этого у Драко не было сил сопротивляться.  
*  
Драко четверть часа не сводил взгляда с чашки. Поттер не пытался его разговорить. Он потягивал чай, рассматривал следы от чашек, оставленных на деревянном столе, и пальцами стирал их идеально круглую форму. Драко смущенно подумал, что стол слишком хорош, чтобы портить его, но Поттеру самому решать, как поступать со своей мебелью.  
Он еще раз окинул взглядом уютный дом аврора. Книжные полки выглядели как после землетрясения, до верху наполненные свитками. На стенах висели картины, сейчас пустые: лишь рама и пейзаж с дремлющим у дерева с золотыми плодами драконом. На каждой поверхности были волшебные фотографии Уизли, Лонгботтома, Грейнджер, той сумасшедшей девчонки Лавгуд и других людей, которых Драко не узнавал. Казалось, он за несколько минут узнал о Поттере больше, чем за время учебы.  
Медленно чувства оживали. Завтра он должен вернуться в Хогвартс на занятия, и он просто не мог оставаться дольше. Драко глубоко вздохнул и поднял глаза. Поттер смотрел на него, но искоса, словно знал, что прямой взгляд спугнет Драко.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я глупый эгоист, раз пришел сюда.  
\- Это не так, - тихо ответил Поттер. – Все, что тебя расстраивает, не является глупым или неважным. Думаю, твое последнее эгоистичное действие – попытка сдать меня Волдеморту.  
Драко сжал руки. Он забыл ту часть истории, что была между ними. Учитывая ее, то еще меньше шансов, что Поттер захочет его. Он не понимал, о чем думал, когда пришел сюда.  
Но Поттер все еще ждал объяснений. И Драко верил, что он не будет распространять слухи о странной просьбе профессора Малфоя.  
\- В последнее время меня преследуют единороги, - прошептал Драко. – Они приходят к моему дому по ночам, а днем выходят, когда я веду занятия возле Запретного леса.  
\- Я думал, единороги предпочитают прикосновения женской руки.  
Драко едва не улыбнулся. Он сомневался в знании Поттера, что тот цитирует Вильгельмину Граббли-Дерг, которая преподавала на четвертом и пятом году в Хогвартсе.   
\- Обычно так и происходит. Но подумай, Поттер, что еще привлекает единорогов.  
\- Не знаю. Я никогда не знал многого о них, - на мгновение он смущенно улыбнулся. – Хотя следует исправить это упущение. Я хочу встречаться с тобой, а магические существа – составляющие твоей профессии.  
Драко сглотнул.  
\- Ты пытаешь узнать о профессии каждого, с кем встречаешься? Тогда ты будешь умнее Грейнджер.  
\- Не каждого, - Поттер наклонился вперед и прикрыл глаза. – Но я хотел узнать больше о тебе и о том, что для тебя важно. У меня есть книги о магических существах, но я еще не читал их, потому что не думал даже, что мы когда-нибудь будем сидеть и разговаривать об этом.  
Если бы близость и доверие были возможны, то Поттер был бы тем, кого Драко выбрал. Он не думал, что такие простые слова могли оказать столь сильно влияние на него.  
\- Единорогов привлекают девственницы, Поттер. И я такой.  
Тишина. Драко раскрыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить Поттера совершенно удивленным. Он приготовился к резким комментариям о том, как ему удалось в двадцать пять остаться девственником, не позаботившись о такой проблеме.  
\- Правда? – выдохнул Поттер. – Я имею в виду… я думал, что у тебя было много предложений, и чье-нибудь понравилось бы.  
Драко уставился на него в ответ.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Ты прекрасен, - отозвался Поттер так, словно все и так очевидно.  
Драко опустил взгляд на свои руки, чтобы не сделать что-то глупое, и пробормотал:  
\- Не с моим прошлым. И не с моими поступками.  
Поттер коснулся подбородка парня и слегка наклонил лицо. Глаза его блестели, и Драко на мгновение подумал, что это жалость, и собрался с силами. Он и так слишком эмоционален.  
Но Поттер покачал головой и пробормотал:  
\- Люди меняются. Поступки могут измениться. И я думаю, что будущее куда важнее прошлого, - он наклонился ближе, и Драко разглядел в его глазах сострадание. – И ты пришел ко мне, потому что хотел избавиться от девственности, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания?  
Драко кивнул.  
\- О, - Поттер убрал волосы с глаз парня. Его улыбка была нежной и печальной. – Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, Драко. Я никогда не смог бы заняться с тобой сексом, чтобы просто отнять твою невинность.  
Драко закрыл глаза. Это его личное наказание: найти потенциального любовника, достаточно благородного, чтобы не пускать о нем слухи, но в то же время слишком благородного, чтобы переспать.  
\- Тогда мне больше нечего здесь делать, - напряженно подвел итог он и встал. – Я просто рискну с единорогами и попробую сберечь секрет, - к ужасу, голос его дрогнул. Волшебник резко вдохнул и сглотнул всхлипывания, которые выдали бы с головой его слабость. – Прости, что побеспокоил.  
Драко услышал скрип мебели и шорох халата: Поттер поднялся. Одна его рука осталась на подбородке парня, а вторая запуталась в волосах. Драко не шевелился и молчал, выжидая время, чтобы уйти.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - прошептал Поттер. – Я не смог бы заняться с тобой сексом, потому что в действительности ты этого не хочешь. Я тебе еще не нравлюсь. Ты мне еще не доверяешь…  
\- Ты думаешь, я тебе не доверяю? – Драко взглянул на него, желая напомнить ему о просьбе, с которой пришел.  
\- Недостаточно. Этого мало для чего-то большего, даже для просто секса маловато. Я видел твою дрожь, когда ты касался меня. Я не заставлю тебя спать со мной против воли, именно из-за этого я отказался от встреч в Хогвартсе, пока ты сам не будешь готов, - он сделал паузу. Голос его стал настолько нежным, что Драко не мог этого вынести. – Дело не в отсутствии возможностей для секса, так ведь? Ты никому не доверяешь, чтобы подпустить к себе?  
Вопрос или тон, которым он был задан, пробили брешь в защите Драко.  
Он сгорбился, но заговорил, не в силах остановить себя.  
\- Как думаешь, каких людей я встречал во время войны или последующего пребывания в Азкабане? Думаешь, я видел любовь?  
Поттер молча наблюдал за ним. Ждал. Драко выплевывал слова, желая заполнить тишину.  
\- Я видел, как секс использовали в качестве оружия, как доверие становилось ловушкой. Были шепотки, прикосновения… - парень содрогнулся, воспоминания тех лет с полной силой возникли перед глазами. – Фенрир Грейбек однажды поймал меня в мэноре. Он положил руки по обе стороны от моей головы и смотрел на меня, я чувствовал его мерзкое дыхание на своем лице.  
Поттер слушал. А Драко все говорил. Что-то из сказанного заставит гриффиндорца отвернуться от него.   
\- Охранники были такими же. Они ничего не делали, но показывали, что способны сделать. Кто бы попытался их остановить?  
\- Я бы это сделал, - тихо отозвался Поттер.  
\- Ты не знал! Никто не знал! – Драко вырвался из его рук и начал ходить. – Я был в одиночной камере, под заклинаниями, что означало мою неспособность противиться общению, если кто-либо решил бы зайти. Я был совершенно беспомощен. И никогда не переставал быть таким. Я не мог себя заставить заниматься сексом, хотя для остальных это ничего не значило. Я бы просто не смог. Я вернулся в Хогвартс, потому что знал его, в отличие от нового волшебного мира. И то единственное может быть отнято у меня, если ученики начнут насмехаться надо мной, перестанут доверять и…  
Мерлин, он плакал. Слезы, казалось, оставляли следы на коже. Он повернулся, вслепую нащупывая дверь. Он не вынесет, если кто-то увидит его таким.  
Вместо этого он наткнулся на Поттера, когда тот схватил его и крепко обнял. Он смутно осознавал, что из горла вырываются звуки гнева, страдания и скорби. Это была вершина, пик его унижения, когда любивший его человек увидел все слабости.  
\- Ты никогда из-за этого не плакал, - прошептал ему на ухо Поттер. – Ты так презираешь себя за свое прошлое, - его рука коснулась спины Драко и начала успокаивающе гладить. – Пожалуйста, выплесни свою боль, Драко. Похоже, это отравляет тебя уже долго.  
Малфой пытался остановиться, но рыдания и слезы не заканчивались. Воспоминания только ухудшали.  
Он прильнул к Поттеру и заплакал от отчаяния, гнева и чувства несправедливости, что мальчик шестнадцати лет должен был пройти войну, что мальчик семнадцати лет должен был видеть гнусные пытки Пожирателей, что мальчик в восемнадцать лет оказался в Азкабане.  
Он говорил себе, что Поттеру было хуже, что он видел вещи еще более отвратительные. И Драко впервые подумал, что Поттер, вероятно, плакал по ночам и пил в компании друзей. Руки гриффиндорца привычными движениями успокаивали, его голос был таким, как нужно, а слова – теми самыми.  
Все переживания прошли через него, как раздирающий пустынный ветер, и оставили его измученным и опустошенным. Слабовольный. Осталось только желание спать.  
Поттер не издевался над ним за бурю эмоций. Его облегчение было огромным.  
Драко почувствовал, как его подняли, опустили на что-то мягкое, похожее на кровать, поцеловали в лоб и погладили ладонь кончиками пальцев. Драко вздохнул, подумав, как мало заслуживает такое, и заснул.  
*  
Драко проснулся от заманчивого запаха бекона и яичницы, что было странно, ведь на завтраке в Хогвартсе у него никогда не было аппетита. Он открыл глаза и сел.  
Увидев солнечный свет из незнакомых окон, он запаниковал. До занятий оставалось меньше часа, а его одежда ужасно смята. Ему нужно принять душ, переодеться, позавтракать, чтобы желудок посреди класса не заурчал, а затем просмотреть информацию для заключительной лекции о сфинксах.  
\- Драко! Драко, успокойся!  
Он моргнул и позволил мозгу проснуться, тогда Драко понял, что успел спрыгнуть с кровати и броситься к двери. Поттер поймал его до того, как парень упал, и помог ему опуститься на край кровати. В его глазах читалось беспокойство.  
\- Я уже отправил сову к МакГонагалл и передал, что тебя не будет этим утром.  
\- Но… ты не мог этого сделать, - отдышался Драко. – Если я сделаю что-то неправильно, то под давлением родителей и Министерства она уволит меня.  
Пальцы Поттера потирали запястье и успокаивающе гладили спину. Драко сглотнул и уставился на свои руки, потому что сострадания, снова появившегося в зеленых глазах, он не заслуживает.  
\- Причина, по которой МакГонагалл согласилась дать тебе выходной, - мягко произнес Поттер, - заключается в том, что тебе это не свойственно. На самом деле, она беспокоится о тебе. Ты никогда не брал выходной, никогда не ведешь себя непрофессионально и не сердишься на глупые выходки учеников. Она думает, тебе нужен отдых от эмоционального напряжения, знаешь, Драко, она волнуется и боится, что ты не сможешь работать, потому что душишь все в себе.  
\- Кто позволил тебе называть меня по имени? – пробормотал Драко, но голос звучал не так, как хотелось бы. Движения чужих пальцев успокаивали.  
Поттер проигнорировал его.  
\- Ты не в такой опасности, как тебе кажется, понимаешь? Большинство учеников обожает тебя. А те, кому ты не нравишься, просто не любят работать. Ты отлично преподаешь. Более того, твои ученики используют полученные знания в своей работе после Хогвартса, и они выбирают профессии, связанные с магическими существами, чего не было при Хагриде, - Поттер печально улыбнулся. – Я люблю Хагрида, но он не очень хороший учитель. Он слишком много заботился о существах, а не об учениках. Тебя не уволят. МакГонагалл заботится о тебе. Коллеги были бы твоими друзьями, если бы ты позволил, но своим страхом ты отталкиваешь их.  
\- Я… такого не может быть. Многие из них работали в Хогвартсе, когда я был студентом. Они знали меня. Слизнорт до сих пор по утрам ухмыляется, - возразил Драко.  
\- Он не все, - Поттер устроился на кровати. – Наверное, он ревнует. Его жизнь после войны сложилась не так, как он хотел. Вряд ли кто-то посылает ему дорогие подарки. Тогда как ты продолжаешь работать и не демонстрируешь своего недовольства, - волшебник улыбнулся. – Он хочет себе хоть унцию твоей стойкости.  
\- Полагаю, все это тебе рассказала МакГонагалл, - попытался скептически произнести Драко, но не вышло. Слишком сильно он хотел верить словам Поттера.  
\- Ага, - невозмутимо отозвался тот. – Она заметила мой интерес к тебе до того, как я понял это сам, и рассказала о твоих трудностях. В частности, о том, как ты продолжаешь наказывать себя за поступки, которые большинство забыли, - он наклонился вперед, и Драко почувствовал себя парализованным кроликом под змеиным взглядом. – Драко, - прошептал Поттер, - ты был ребенком. Визенгамот решил наказать тебя, потому что полон невежественных идиотов, - его голос был пропитан гневом. – Не стоит думать, что остальной волшебный мир считает так же. Да, есть люди, которые не хотели бы думать о тебе. Я не прятался, пусть и мне было страшно за свою жизнь.  
\- Я знаю, - горько отозвался Драко и отвернулся. – Это потому что ты намного лучше и мужественнее меня…  
\- Прекрати! – Поттер сжал его руки. – Я не хотел сказать, что не прятался в своем доме после войны. Тогда так и было, я был травмирован смертью, но потом вернулся к жизни. Я был уверен, что никто не сможет понять мою боль. Я отказывался от встреч с друзьями и не появлялся на публичных мероприятиях. Иногда кричал на стены, потому что никто не мог ответить на мои вопросы. Не могу сказать, сколько ваз я разбил и сколько ночей был пьян. Но я прошел через это постепенно и пришел к выводу, что не имеет особого значения, почему я выжил. И потом я начал думать, что могу сделать со своей жизнью, - голос Поттера смягчился и потеплел, словно растопленное масло. – Ты не скрывался ото всех, а нашел работу, которая позволила бы тебе учить людей. Теперь тебе надо простить себя и понять, что людей в мире много, - парень на мгновение напрягся, как будто хотел наклониться и поцеловать Драко, но он отступил.  
«И это не потому, что он не хочет», - подумал Драко, глядя в эти зеленые глаза.   
«Он хочет продолжить, как и говорил, чтобы я сам его выбрал, а не занимался с ним сексом из благодарности или желания избавиться от девственности».  
\- Что если я не смогу? Вдруг мне нужна помощь? Я сбежал из Хогвартса только из страха, что кто-то узнает о моей девственности.  
\- Тогда я помогу тебе, - сразу же ответил Поттер. – И думаю, МакГонагалл тоже, но я слишком эгоистичен, - он усмехнулся и обнял Драко за талию, но не подтянул ближе, боясь нарушить личное пространство. – Я расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь узнать.  
Поттер только что предложил оружие против себя в обмен на тайны Драко. Он мог бы продать рассказанное Ежедневному Пророку за крупную сумму, которой хватит до конца дней. Интерес к Спасителю больше, чем к бывшему Пожирателю. Каким бы параноиком он ни был, он знал, что думают о нем люди.  
Поттер показал, что доверяет ему.  
Драко никогда не позволил бы взглянуть на себя свысока.  
Его представление о том, что Поттер далек от него, может быть неверным. Нет, должно быть неверным. Драко сжал в пальцах воротник одежды парня, а тот смотрел на него с надеждой и состраданием. И Драко на мгновение показалось, что он падает, ошеломленный доверием Спасителя волшебного мира.  
\- Есть еще проблема с моей девственностью, - напомнил он.  
\- Об этом, - Поттер нерешительно опустил руку ему на волосы и, не встретив возражения, погладил около ушка. Выглядел он при этом безумно довольным собой. – Я наконец начал читать книги о волшебных существах, которые должен был просмотреть раньше, и узнал кое-что, что может удивить тебя.  
Драко поднял бровь.  
\- Я сам изучал единорогов, Поттер. Сомневаюсь, что ты мог узнать нечто, чего я не нашел.  
\- Так ты узнал, почему их привлекают девственницы?  
\- Потому что они существа красоты и невинности, - огрызнулся Драко, а потом горько рассмеялся. – В моем случае речь идет о сексуальной невинности, потому что даже ты не можешь считать меня невиновным в преступлениях, совершенных мной во время войны.  
\- Я считаю важным не безупречное прошлое, а способность извиняться и искать искупление, - его пальцы опустились на челюсть Драко. – Но я думаю, стоит обратить внимание на вторую часть твоего заявления.  
Драко фыркнул.  
\- Красота? – удивительно, но его тон снова стал саркастическим. Он не осмеливался так говорить со своими учениками часто, чтобы не было жалоб от родителей. – Скажи еще, что ты больше не считаешь меня хорьком, и я посмеюсь над тобой.  
\- Ну конечно, я же не хочу быть высмеянным, - серьезно ответил Поттер, опережая вопросы. – У меня есть копия небольшой книги Ньюта Скамандера, которая широко не публиковалась. Он прислал мне копию, когда я попросил. Хотелось бы думать, что это благодаря моему другу Луне, чем моей знаменитости…  
\- Луна? – перебил Драко. – Лавгуд? В чем связь?  
\- Луна вышла замуж за внука Скамандера, - продолжил Поттер, не раздражаясь на то, что Драко прервал его. – Книга называется «Роль единорогов в истории волшебства», и в ней понятия красоты и невинности интерпретированы по-новому. Единороги обращаются к красоте, но, как замечает Скамандер, это не имеет смысла. Почему единорог считает человека прекрасным?  
\- Это превратится в лекцию? – подозрительно уточнил Драко. – Потому что я могу сказать то же, что и тем, кто сдает ТРИТОНы, когда они начали спрашивать о козах и гиппогрифах.  
Поттер рассмеялся. Драко был поражен тем, как успокаивающе действовал на него этот звук, учитывая, что до этого он слышал только насмешки или издалека. Он хотел, чтобы Поттер смеялся с ним.  
И вот.  
Мир действительно меняется.  
\- Ответ заключается в том, что единорогов не привлекает человеческая красота. Им интересно людское восприятие красоты. Они могут чувствовать эмоции и видеть душу, поэтому они знают, к каким людям можно приблизиться. Молодые незамужние девушки многими часто считаются прекрасными и невинными, поэтому единорогов тянет к ним, - он наклонился, пока его близость не заставила Драко занервничать. Кожа на губах оказалась такой чувствительной, реагируя на теплое дыхание. – Подумай, Драко. Ты все еще девственник, а преподаешь в Хогвартсе уже три года. Почему единороги стали появляться только сейчас?  
Драко сглотнул. Близость Поттера приводила к странным реакциям в его мозге. Он не думал, что запах волос мог быть таким же действенным, как и рог двурога.   
\- Я… я не знаю. Но все в моей жизни за последние несколько лет пошло не так, так что я подумал, что мне просто не везет.  
\- Не во всем. Например, твоя работа в Хогвартсе. Единороги начали приближаться к тебе, когда я однажды взглянул на тебя и понял, что ты прекрасен. Они почувствовали мое восприятие твоей красоты. Девственность, вероятно, не причем, но они могли бы тебя оставить, не будь ее, - Поттер застенчиво улыбнулся. – После того, как я прочел книгу Скамандера, понял, что по словам МакГонагалл единорог подошел к Хогвартсу в ту самую пятницу, когда я сознательно обратил на тебя внимание. Так что это моя ошибка. Прости.  
\- Твоя вина, - ровно повторил Драко.  
Поттер кивнул.  
Как в школе.  
\- Но ты сожалеешь об этом.  
Снова кивок.  
Этого никогда не было раньше.  
И в мгновение ослепительно ясно Драко увидел непрерывность прошлого и настоящего, увидел изменения в людях с одинаковым жизненным опытом, совершавших глупые ошибки и все равно ожидавших прощения. Так смотрел Поттер, ожидая, что его простят за то, что перевернул жизнь Драко и практически объявил о его девственности всей школе.  
Дркао не протянул руку и не ударил Поттера, как сделал бы раньше, потому что он тоже изменился. Вместо этого он покачал головой, издал непонятный звук и произнес:  
\- Я мог бы сделать это, если получу не подгоревший завтрак.  
Поттер нетерпеливо кивнул. Пару дней назад Драко счел бы этот жест снисходительным, несколько лет назад – жалким.  
\- И если ты будешь часто появляться в Хогвартсе, то я могу обедать с тобой, когда не занят классом.  
Поттер улыбнулся так, словно кто-то предложил ему второй шанс.  
*  
\- Подумайте, единороги всегда с ним, потому что…  
\- У вас есть что сказать о единорогах, мистер Хайнц? – Драко развернулся на каблуках, чтобы посмотреть на беспокойного ученика, который взбаламутил половину класса подробностями о жизни профессора. Драко не останавливал слухи о Слизнорте, но когда сплетни касались его, МакГонагалл или любого, не заслужившего клевету, стал теперь вмешиваться.  
\- Я… - щеки мальчика покраснели, и он вызывающе посмотрел на профессора. – Я просто нахожу странным, что они рядом с вами так часто, сэр.  
Драко обернулся. Разумеется, единорог медленно приближался к ним через поле из леса, опять ослепительно белый против зеленого. Теперь, когда ему не нужно было беспокоиться о потере контроля над классом, Драко нравилась их красота.  
«… которая так подходит моей», - подумал он, протягивая руку. Единорог, который мог быть тем самым из истории с камнем, задумчиво остановился, но все равно побежал к нему. Когда существо подошло поближе, Драко заметил отсутствие бородки самца и усмехнулся.  
\- Скажите мне, мистер Хайнц, - протянул он, когда дыхание единорога коснулось его ладони. – Это самка или самец?  
Хайнц впился в него взглядом.  
\- Я не знаю.  
Драко поднял бровь.  
\- Я не знаю, сэр.  
\- Самка. Это было достаточно легко, - он услышал смешок Омбрид. – Что произойдет с тем, кто убьет единорога ради крови?  
\- Я не знаю, сэр, - опустил голову Хайнц.  
\- Проклятие на всю жизнь, потому что убийство единорога – грех. И вы можете коснуться единорога, мистер Хайнц?  
\- Девушки могут, - ответил мальчик. Он поднял взгляд, румянец был очень ярким. – И девственники.  
Класс замолчал. Драко медленно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь как минимум в двух пунктах, мистер Хайнц. Взрослые единороги предпочитают прикосновения женщин, но вот жеребята любому позволяют прикоснуться. Если их привлекают девственники, тогда вы должны легко положить руку ему на шею.  
Класс начал хихикать, и Лоуренс громче всех, хотя пару минут назад шептался с Хайнцем. Мальчик бросил на профессора взгляд и приблизился к единорогу.  
Тот держался неподвижно, пока Хайнц едва не коснулся гривы, но затем дернул головой, фыркнул и отвернулся. Заднее копыто подбросило комок грязи в лицо ученика. Драко ни на мгновение не поверил в случайность.  
\- Похоже, ты снова ошибся. Единороги тянутся не к девственности, а к восприятию красоты и невинности, - он смотрел прямо в глаза Хайнца, молчаливо предупреждая. – Десять очков с Рейвенкло за разговоры в классе, мистер Хайнц, и отработка с мистером Филчем, поскольку это не первое нарушение.  
Мальчик был на грани истерики, но Драко строго посмотрел на него, и тот отвернулся с угрюмым согласием. Драко вернулся к классу и немного испуганно взглянул на учеников. Очень хорошо. До сих пор ему было слишком легко, учитывая их СОВ через несколько недель. Он должен подготовить их.  
Над головой мелькнула тень. Драко задрал голову и заметил Гарри на метле и с корзинкой для пикника.   
\- Можете идти, - под громкое ура объявил он. – Не забывайте про эссе, которое необходимо сдать во вторник. В вашем случае, мистер Хайнц, про единорогов, - добавил он, вызвав новый приступ смеха и взволнованную болтовню о внезапном свободном времени.  
Еще неделю назад Драко не осмелился бы отпустить класс пораньше, чтобы его не посчитали слабым. И он не посмел бы наказать Хайнца и снять очки, потому что хватит одной жалобы, чтобы его здесь не было.  
Или так он думал.  
Восприятие истины не всегда совпадает с самой истиной.  
Рог единорога снова коснулся его руки. Драко рассеянно погладил животное по шее, не отрывая взгляда от приземляющегося Гарри. Он направился навстречу, и единорог последовал за ним с мягким звуком копыт по траве.  
«Почему бы и нет?» - подумал Драко, оглядываясь.  
«Уверен, Гарри принес достаточно еды на троих. У него всегда более, чем достаточно для всех».


End file.
